One Shots
by CastleFanFic
Summary: This is a series of non-related one-shots. Chapter 5 (my take of the end of the episode 4 of season 2) is up! Enjoy
1. Never Again

**This will be a series of one-shots. Some of the fics here are requests from readers and some are mine. All characters, all seasons, T, M and MA rates.**

**Time will be a problem, but I'll try to post every Friday.**

**A/N: English is not my first language, so if you could just bear with my grammar I promise it's worth it.  
**

* * *

**Here's a one shot. I've posted it before, made a few changes and I'm posting it again. It took me a while because my dog died, so I just wasn't in the mood.  
**

**The writing is not perfect but here it is.  
**

**I'm working on the requests you posted as reviews. You'll gave it soon enough.  
**

**Let me know what you think.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Never again**

"Why do you always have to drive?"

"My car. I drive."

"It's my Ferrari you're driving right now, you know?"

She's flying in his car "Why are you complaining just now?"

"Oh my-Kate! You have to be gentle to drive a Fer-" He whines.

She pulls over abruptly.

"Fine, Castle. You drive." Her voice is sure.

His, not so much "Wh-Why?"

She rolls her eyes and teases him "Man up, Castle! I don't want to be late for the Frozen Heat's party"

"You're letting _me_ drive?"

"Take the damn keys, Rick, before I regret it!"

"You won't regret it"

"You might…" she whispers as she passes him the keys.

He furrows his brows a bit trying to figure out what she can possibly mean by that but shakes the thoughts away and checks her out while she's walking towards the passenger's seat.

* * *

"Wh-what are you doin'?"

"I'm _you_ for this ride."

"You're _me_?" He's doubtful.

She's touching everything.

"You don't think I can be you?"

"I'm _pretty sure_ you _can't._"

"Oh yeah? And you can't be me, that's for sure."

"I can do everything you can."

"Uh-huh"

"What was that?"

"You just missed the last red light"

"I-what!" He sighs.

"Multitasking. That's why _I get to drive_"

"I can multitask"

"_Oh really_?" She bites her lip.

There.

Right there.

That's a challenge.

The extra second he should've taken to think about it.

"_Really_"

He's so _so_ doomed.

* * *

"So you can drive the Ferrari tonight. Lucky boy"

And there it is: her evil smile is back.

They're 10 minutes away and she has this smirk on her face that's just bugging him.

"Green light, writer boy." She smirks.

It's a straight line 'til the party. What can possibly go wrong?

_'What does she means by that?'_ he thinks to himself.

He won't ask because he's just get the permission to drive – his own car, but still. It's a progress.

He catches her smirk again with the corner of his eye.

Oh, this is gonna get ugly.

* * *

She'll never tell him that, but he looks hot behind his Ferrari's wheel. And it's the sexiest car she's ever driven.

Her smirk evolves to a bitten lip and he's going down.

She moans.

He stops breathing for a second trying to figure what she's doing, but he already knows. He worships that particularly sound, when she lets it scape from deep her throat surrendering herself to him.

Still, his brain has no function anymore, and he asks "Wh-what was that?"

"What?" Her voice is low, husky and seductive.

"You're moaning. Wh-why are you moaning?" He widens his eyes hoping it's not what he's thinking, but wishing it is at the same time.

The engine is vibrating the car under his control and it's turning her on like hell; and, of course, the anticipation of what she is about to do to him is the best trigger ever.

She completely ignores him. Her body language is talking to his hormones, saying too much about what's happening and too little at the same time.

"B-Beckett-" he takes breath "Wh-what're you doing?"

"Hmm… you know how I like it, babe"

"Oh god" he takes a deep breath "oh god".

He growls.

He needs to hear her say it.

He can't split his focus, he has none of it.

"Keep driving" she pants within moans "don't stop"

Her hands wander up and down her body teasing her sweet-spots all over. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted letting tiny moans scape from her throat. Every now and then she breathes in sharply and bites her bottom lip letting her hums echoing through his chest.

She puts her stilettos on the panel so he can get a better view of her legs. And makes herself steady and comfortable. This way she won't have to worry about the car's movements.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he sighs as he watches her beautiful long, perfect legs displayed by his side and a horn calls his attention. He turns the wheel abruptly and then the car is back on its tracks.

"Hmmm…" She moans parting her lips as her tongue traces them "they're hard already". She pants teasing her nipples.

He swallows a groan and squeezes tight the wheel.

"Oh god" he growls as he tries to watch her and the traffic and the pedestrians, desperate to pull over and take her but he can't, she needs the engine's acceleration vibrating under her body.

Her hand slides down her stomach and her thighs to find the hem of her already short dress. She pushes the fabric up to make room for her hand.

"Kate, stop, please" he cries desperately wanting her to ignore him.

She pushes her knees apart just enough for her hand to access her inner thighs and her needy spot. It's not enough for him to see it, though. Her dress is over her hips now and he's not sure she's got her underwear on.

The doubt is consuming him. He tries to remember her dressing but all he's got It's their hot kisses, her mouth on his neck, her hands driving him crazy. And her moans.

A symphony of horns wakes him up and he tries very hard to pay attention to the traffic. They're 5 minutes away from their destiny and this feeling tightens his chest; he needs to know if she has enough time to finish, he needs her to finish, more then he needs to breathe.

She moans his name, soft and needy. Her chest is heaving; her breathing is becoming short and heavy. He's about to climb back his seat, the traffic it's a mess; he can't see her without having an accident.

"Kate" He pleads… his own arousal starting to hurt him. He doesn't care. He has to watch her. Among all his wildest dreams he never saw this coming. She's touching herself right beside him and he can't watch it.

"Good call on the leather seats" she smirks.

"Why?"

She raises and eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh fuck!" it hits him.

A red light. He almost misses it.

"Oh gosh… I'm so wet, Castle"

When he stops breathing for a few seconds he swears he can hear a wet sound; her fingers moistening her bundle of nerves slightly massaging the spot, easing in and out.

The street is uneven: she's moving with the car. Not quite steady, but making an effort to hold still during her ministrations.

It's dark. Too dark to see. The vibrations the panel is sending through her knees are enough to create a familiar feeling of need, her body starting to tighten itself, so her tongue traces her lips as she arches her back delighting herself.

She eases her fingers in and out, arching her body just so he can watch her moves. He can see the night lights reflect the wet sheet that's covering her chest. Even a bit of her arousal.

He's sweating in doubt.

His hands as burning, he has to touch her; he's not supposed to; he digs his fingers into the wheel's leather. The air is heavy; he can't get rid of the scent of her arousal. He keep searching for more, inhaling it deeply into his lungs, letting it burn his insides. His thighs contract with each moan that escapes from her throat.

He takes a deep breath watching the city lights' flashes sensually reveal her body to him. Her arousal is intoxicating, he breathes in the smell he so much loves. He can never see the whole picture.

His imagination has no place right now. He's seen it all before.

He's _touched_ it all before.

They have two minutes.

She's in no hurry and he needs her to finish more than she does.

"How does it feel?"

"Hot" she pants; "wet" a sigh "and pulsating".

He bites back a growl.

She captures his looks now and then, making sure he hears her moans calling his name. She can hear his sharp breath, the leather under his hands.

"Don't stop" she pants again knowing what she's doing to him.

It's dangerous. She's a cop. She shouldn't be doing it.

He has no objections though.

She pushes down the fabric over her breasts, licks a finger and teases her nipples, crying out in pleasure while her hand works faster and faster down on her. She knows what it does to him. Her breasts are shaking with the bumps in the road.

The wet sound is louder by the second and he just needs to see her.

"Oh fuck!" He glances at her and she's rolling her eyes, biting her lip. Her back is arched and one of her stilettos pierced the seat.

The other one is on the panel. Her legs are spread wide apart, her knee vibrating against the window's glass.

The car crosses the street, earning horns and yells from the other drivers.

The danger is running through their veins.

She can smell her own arousal and she likes it.

She can hear him growl striking her right into her core.

"Oh sweet jesus…" he sighs as he sees her fingers move. They're not gonna make it.

He ran over a hole and the bump sets her on fire.

"Fuck!" he cries as he tries to focus on the traffic.

He's sure he's gonna break the wheel if she's not finish by the time they arrive.

All he can hear is her moans and his name pouring out of her lips.

She's touching herself thinking of him.

_By. His. Side._

All he gets from time to time are flashes of her arched body; her tongue tracing her lips; her parted knees and her hand never leaves her god dammed needy spot.

He's trying so hard to not let anybody to watch her, he closes the windows. The lights are coming from above, flashing on her body now and then.

He can't put it all together, he has to see it clearly.

He sees a red light and hits the breaks.

The belt keeps her in place, but the sudden stop of movement is just what she needs and her orgasm hits her.

Her movements are frantic, never stoping, and she's screaming.

He starts the motor, one block away from the party.

She keeps pressing her hand's heels on her core while her fingers twitch inside of her.

She's screaming his name, digging her nails on his thigh, too close to where he desperately needs release, and he just has to watch her reach the peak and come back.

That's what he lives for: her pleasure.

The smell is too strong to ignore and he gives in, coming in his pants like a teen.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he keeps hitting the wheel.

That's too much.

"Low blow, Beckett!"

He watches her go over the edge and come down from her wave.

He sees a street-light and hits the breaks almost in time.

The Ferrari hits it. They're right in front of the party.

The collision wasn't enough to set off the air-bags.

When he realizes what happened, she's already out of the car fully dressed.

He's praying the paparazzi didn't get any of what was happening in that car.

Esposito approaches him "You crashed a Ferrari? What's wrong with you?"

"Multitasking. _Totally worth it_" he replies trying to recompose himself.

He's confused and he stands next to her holding a question she just has to answer.

"And that's why you don't get to drive, Castle." She pants shoving her panties into his suit's pocket passing her wet finger on his lips, giving him a taste. She licks her finger looking into his eyes.

His jaw drops. He looks back and sees his Ferrari's hood slightly smashed.

She starts walking into the party swaying her hips seductively.

"Coming, Castle?"

"Always" he smirks.


	2. Undercover

**From: Eloise **

**Scenario: an undercover scene where someone loses control**

**Rate: MA**

**Caracters: Rick and Kate**

**I hope she likes it!**

**Enjoy your reading and tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

They're outside the night club. An uniform called it in: one of their suspects is in there. It's a serial killer and she's sure he's about to kidnap his next victim in this particular club. She doesn't have enough for a warrant so she's got to catch him in the act.

"Esposito and Ryan are running down a lead on another suspect so we're alone in this one" She pointed "I'm not dressed for this, Castle."

"Wow, Beckett… I never picked you for one of _those_ women"

"_Those women_?" She furrows her brows.

"You know… the one's-" she's starring, probably a good time to shut up "-but never mind" his voice fades and he looks away.

"This is a club, Castle. I'm not dressed for this"

"Oh"

_Oh_.

True that.

"But you are" she acknowledges.

"The convenience of being a man" His smirk is worth teasing.

"Take off your shirt" She demands.

"Come again?" And his smirk fades.

"You're such a metrosexual… I bet you have a white t-shirt underneath it"

"As the matter of a fact I do. It's called being neat."

"So, take off your shirt, Castle"

"You want to take my clothes off, you buy me dinner"

"I just did so c'mon. Take it off!"

It's true. Burgers, her treat.

He's wearing a black silk shirt.

"And your belt. Take it off, too"

"Take off your shirt, Castle; take off your belt. Under normal circumstances I'd love where this is going, but I got this feeling it's just-"

"Shut up and give me the shirt already"

"Fine! Here-"

"And the belt"

"Straight to the point, huh?"

"Castle."

"Okay, fine."

With his clothes in hands, she went to the alley next to the club and told him to keep an eye on the street to give her some privacy to change.

His shirt is still warm from his body and it smells like him. She could have used his spare change in her trunk but _where's the fun in that_?

The thing with the silk is that you got to be careful with what you wear underneath it. Her underwear isn't fit to this situation like his shirt is. She's wearing a matching bra so she takes that off, too.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see his partner wearing only his shirt as a dress. Somehow she made it work. The top three buttons are open exposing her chest, almost not covering anything at all. She folded the sleeves in a way he didn't know it was possible and his belt is now in a loosened tie around her waist, giving her silhouette an impossible curve.

They manage to get into the club and she's wearing his shirt and he can tell she's got nothing underneath it.

"If you touch me, Castle, I swear to God, I'll break your fingers, one by one-"

"Got it" he mumbles starring at her practically bare chest.

"And break both your legs-"

"I won't touch you!" He snaps out of his dream.

"And shoot you after that."

"Beckett!" wide awake now.

"'kay. I think you got the idea"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Good."

"Huh… Beckett?"

"What, Castle?"

"This isn't a normal club."

"What you mean?" She turns around to see where the hell she got herself into this time.

"It's a dirty club" she states.

"_Dirty_ club?"

"It's the kinda place you go to do _dirty things_"

"Oh" he gets it "_Oh_!" and now he really gets it.

"Act natural and don't do anything stupid" she kisses his neck swaying her hips with the music trying to blend in.

He's paying attention to the crowd. The sex smell is thick in the air, extremely arousing. He can see couples dancing seductively, eating each other up, dancing as one while doing things, and she's wearing only his shirt.

He's not a dancer. He won't dance no matter what.

"We gotta blend in, Castle" Says the detective as she goes looking for their suspect.

In no time there's a bunch of guys hitting on her and she's picking one of them. This is wrong in so many levels and he should tell her that. She's wearing only his shirt dancing with another guy and told him to do the same.

Weren't they supposed to be _together_ in this? He can't even look at another woman, his _date_ is the hottest girl in that club and she's wearing his clothes. She's with another guy. And then another one. She throws glances at Castle from time to time, trying to find their suspect.

All sorts of hands are travelling up and down _his_ shirt on her body and he went to the bar to get drunk. It's hottest thing she ever did and she's doing it to another guy. She's naked beneath his shirt and she's not with him.

"Fuck the suspect" He takes several drinks watching her dance around.

She didn't find him yet and Castle's becoming really mad. A girl in her twenties straddles Castle out of the blue while he's at the bar. She's kissing his neck, where Kate's mouth was just now, while she rocks her hips hard on him and he's got to blend in but Kate… Kate's dancing with another guy.

She's moving against the guy, her hips swaying seductively and her hands are travelling over the guy's body. She turns and he's hoping she comes to him; instead she slides her ass down the guy's groin and thighs looking at his expression over her shoulder.

This is bad. He knows it. It's bad in so many ways he's not sure if he's supposed to feel good to watch her dirty dance with another guy while a hot girl – yes, really young – is straddling him in the middle of a club.

He can't ignore the girl, she's on his lap reaching for his jeans button telling him what to do to her while she works on him and - god he wants to break every bone in that guys body when he brushes his fingers on Kate's ass.

"Do you like to watch other people?" The girl asks.

"I-I what?" He turns to face her and suddenly becomes aware of where her hands are at and he stops her "I don't like to watch other people"

"So… just her?"

He should tell her to go home and do her homework but he's cool "Yes, just her."

"If you change your mind then…"

"I'll look for you" he replies _'and take you down to the precinct to call your parents' _he thinks to himself.

Castle realizes she's dancing with the suspect and he's just asking for it. Castle is clenching his teeth, fisting his hands when the guy runs a hand up her thigh and under _his_ shirt. She responds hooking the same leg up his thigh giggling into his ear looking into Castle's eyes and _god_ he wants to feel her breath tickling his ear, too.

'_She's naked beneath that damned fabric_' he thinks and her cell is buzzing inside his pocket. And he can tell she's saying hot things to the guy, a serial killer, and his mouth is on her neck now, everywhere Castle's hands were supposed to be. He should be picking her up, trying to take her somewhere, it's why they're there do what she's doing and-

The god-damned cell keeps buzzing and it's gonna keep doing it so he gives in and reads the texts trying to keep an eye on the suspect's hands. They're from Espo. The texts fires Castle's impulses and when he flicks his eyes to them again Kate's wrapped around the guy's waist now allowing him to kiss her neck and chest.

That's it. He's going to kill the guy with his bare hands.

He's not their serial killer, Esposito's got him. Kate looks like she's putting on a show for him.

He walks towards her and punches the guy in his face claiming her body as he wraps one arm around her waist bringing her impossibly close to him. She's now wrapped around him the way it should've been all night. He can't feel his hand but Kate's here, now and it's ok.

Before she can tell him to take them out of there he claims her lips and his hand is sliding under the shirt to cup her ass. She fights him and the guy tries to take her from him but he's pushed away again.

Castle's hand is cupping her breasts and she moans into his mouth. She'll kill him and he knows that but it's ok, he won't mind it then but now, now he's got to show the entire club _she's with him_. His mouth is peppering openmouthed kisses over her neck and jaw, and her hips are already impossibly close to his rocking with the music. She knows they have to blend in but that's too much and she'll definitely kill him. It's not supposed to be this good but again, she's wearing only his shirt.

Before he realizes it, he's dancing like the rest of the crowd.

"Act natural and don't do anything stupid" he quotes her as he puffs hot air into her ears. It's pushing his luck and he knows it but otherwise she wouldn't hear him and she's too close, wearing the shirt he was wearing just now, _and she's wearing only that_. He can feel her body shudder a bit and he can also feel her hard nipples against his chest. She's too close to him.

_He's_ gonna do something stupid. The thought of her wearing only his shirt just don't go away no matter what. It's too loud, too crowded and too arousing to not do it.

"Blend in" He pants and bites her lobe and _god_ it's good.

His kisses on her neck are making it very hard to look for her suspect and her hand is travelling down his chest making his muscles to contract under her touch, against his will, and when she hooks two of her fingers on his waistband it's _way beyond_ their roll play and he backs her up the first wall he finds.

She sighs and flicks her eyes to his asking a question he doesn't want to answer. Instead of backing away he frees his hands and she deeps her fingers inside his pants. He closes his eyes because he's about to do something _really stupid_ and in half of a second her mouth captures his and it's so _wrong_, they shouldn't be doing it. She's working.

She's brushing her fingers on his little blondish hairs when a moan escapes from her throat into his mouth. He feels so cheap to be turned on like this, in place so dirty and arousing and suddenly he feels in the 80's when Roxette is on, "Dangerous", and it's just _so Kate_. It's that kind of place.

She slides his zipper open against her better judgment but they're already doing it and Castle must have a good reason to take her from their suspect, right? Maybe he thought they should blend in more. He's aroused. Extremely aroused and she can feel his hardness pressing onto her core.

One of his fingers brushes at her entrance and god she's ready and she's about to kill him with her thumb but it feels so good. He thrusts one finger inside her and he's off limits so she fights the urge to take him into her hands and pushes him away; however he doesn't back away. He chuckles and begins to move his finger in and out slowly, bringing his thumb to press her clit down.

She lolls her head to rest on his shoulder. Her nails dig deep into his flesh and she rocks her hips into his hand cursing herself for that. If she doesn't take him out of his pants in 10 seconds he's gonna do it himself because he _knows_ she wants this as much as he does, he can _feel_ it.

She's moaning his name into his ear and it's taking him all his strength to not fuck her right there in the middle of the club.

"You just can't wear my shirt and fuck another guy under my nose"

'_So, that's what happened? He's jealous? I'm working here!' _she thinks as she bucks her hips into his hands again and she's so close, his fingers are curling inside her as he presses his thumb harder and rubs it faster by the second. She's got to feel him.

She reaches for him and pulls him out feeling his chest vibrate with his growl. She licks her thumb and brushes it on his head slightly stroking him and she doesn't know how to stop.

"Let go" he moans into her ear and she's almost letting go.

He takes his fingers out, pushes her against the wall and thrusts her as he watches her body beginning to release when two guys grabs Castle's arms and pulls him away from her.

The guy comes back with security and Castle and Beckett are thrown out of the club.

He's a dead man.

"Are you out of your mind, Castle? You just blew our chance to get a serial killer!"

"He's not our guy."

"Yes, he is!"

"No. Esposito arrested the real killer 10 minutes ago."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"He texted you"

She's not complaining about their little encounter.

"You read my texts?" He's so screwed right now.

"I did" He's not ashamed though "_3 from Lanie_ and 1 from Esposito"

Oh god. _Lanie_. She knew they were in a club working undercover.

She pokes him and she's yelling all sorts of things about her things and respect and personal space and her mouth is so red and swollen from his mouth along with her messed hair and he's not listening to her. Never does, why would he do it now?

He can still feel his cock slick from her juices and he knows she didn't come because she's cranky and frustrated, her eyes keep flicking to his pants and god her breathing is shallow and heavy. He knows she wants him to finish it but she won't take the first step.

He takes her wrists and pushes her back to the alley where she changed. Her Crown Vic is parked there so he pushes her up its hood. He bends his body with hers pushing the shirt up her waist. She gives in to his kisses because his finger is back inside her and she's got to do something so she takes him in her hands.

This side of him she never saw before and it's strangely turning her on like hell. That and his tongue flickering her nipples and sucking on them.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop"

She grunts because he knows she wants it "I don't want this"

Her hips buck into his hand and he chuckles.

"Liar" he growls into her ear and she's got him in her hands stroking him.

She lets him go and tries to push him away because they're on her police car, on duty, in an alley about to have sex. It's just wrong to do it this way.

He takes her wrists and holds them over her head. He's doing it. He shifts and places his cock at her entrance. She hisses. Maybe she really _doesn't want it_ like she said so he starts to climb down her body when she fists his t-shirt pulling him down on her; she crosses her legs around his waist and pushes him inside her in one single move.

They gasp for air and she's got to be crazy because she's moving her hips under his, setting the pace because _arousing Castle_ seems to be gone.

Her heat is driving him crazy and she's clenching her walls on him. His hips starts moving with hers. He's close and she's closer. He buries himself inside her forcing her to arch her body in response. Her nails are inside his pants all over his butt pushing him in; trapping him inside her while they move together faster and harder.

His lips capture hers and his big thick hands grips her hips hard while he thrusts her deeper and she's about to come.

"Come for me, Kate" he pants and captures her lips with his sliding his tongue inside her mouth and god it feels good.

She tightens herself around him e he knows she coming; he heats their kiss and he has her nipple between his digits rubbing it hard and grips her ass with the other hand pushing inside her harder, faster and deeper 'til she comes with his name on her lips.

She's squeezing him tight to the point he comes inside her collapsing his body on her convulsing one. She keeps moving her hips under his and he can feel her pulse around him. He watches Kate coming down from her wave thrusting her core from time to time ripping moans from deep her throat.

They recompose themselves and sit on the hood in silent.

"Now let's have that talk about my personal space again"

"Not gonna happen."

She raises an eyebrow. _How dare he_?

"Wanna go dancing?" he asks.

She smirks.


	3. Always 'part 1'

**Thank you so much for the kind words about my dog and the also kind words about my fics. It's really good to hear from you. **

**I'm working on 3 requests right now and maybe by Monday you'll have one of them. **

**This is a two-shots that's been bugging me for a while now. **

**Yes, I know there are about one hundred fics of the S4 finale and I already did one but this one is different. **

**It's quite long and I'll try to finish the last part right now and post it tomorrow or so. **

**This is a bit different from my other fics because it doesn't have dialogs. It's 99% descriptive and I hope you'll see why.**

**It's long and I decided to split it in two because of that.**

**Enjoy your reading and I'd love to know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Always** (part 1)

She's making an offer _he can't refuse_ and she's giving him three seconds to take it. Take her. And he does. He pins her to his front door, slamming it shut. It triggers a chill that runs through her body making it shiver in anticipation. She claims his lips and for the first time in that night he responds crashing his lips into hers.

He can't fight his urges anymore, he wants it _badly enough to get over being hurt_. He does. She changed for him. She let it go.

They're in a hurry to devour each other, nothing seems to be enough. He begins to conquer every inch of her body with his kisses, he has to. He starts with her lips, and then he kisses her pulse point near her right ear and trails it down her neck, while his hands caress her sides pulling her against him. She's letting him have it his way; she's letting him take her and mark her as his own because she's his already. And when she feels his lips on her skin, she runs her fingers through his hair - like she always wanted to do - pushing him against her, craving for more.

The tiny moans escaping her throat are driving him crazy and he wants more of them; he wants to know what she likes. And every time he presses her against that door she craves for more of him. He can feel her nails scratching his skin over his shirt and it's enough to make his hips jerk against hers. He can't decide rather to kiss her lips or her neck and it's killing him.

He needs to be sure; he's got to see it. And then his openmouthed kisses on the column of her throat are descending to her chest, and she knows he wants to _see it_. She hums and he can feel the vibration under his lips. She can feel him exhaling hot breath over her scar moments before his kiss on top of it. He unbuttons the first button of her shirt like it's a natural thing between them, and pushes the fabric apart as far as it can get.

She's wearing a sexy bra and he wanders if she's got this planned all along, but she's soaked, dripping wet, and it's not the good kind of wet, no. The pain clenches his heart when he sees the scar so exposed now, almost a year after the shot.

She takes his hand under hers and doesn't think twice: she claims his lips as she presses his hand against her chest saying everything with this gesture, he _knows_. She's saying she's _alive_; she's saying she _remembers_; she's saying _she loves him, too. _

She's pressing her tongue on his bottom lip, demanding access to his mouth and he's letting her have it. She runs her tongue over his, slightly pressing it down; then it's moving over his and it's too _good_. She's stroking his tongue and it's so obscene, so intimate, and so loving that he sucks on her tongue, earning a moan from deep her throat.

She's withdrawing her tongue and her can't let it go yet, her needs more of her. She sucks on his bottom lip and he does the same with her after. Then, he feels her lips curl up against his and he knows she's smiling, yet he has to open his eyes and see it for himself.

She's smiling and he's serious. What a twist.

She sucks in her bottom lip and slightly bites it as she runs her fingers down his arm, intertwining them with his. She's asking him a question she doesn't need to ask. Of course he's going with her to wherever she takes him. He feels a soft tug and he follows her sexy figure, guiding them to his bedroom.

She steps in and looks around while he enters the room right behind her. She can feel his body's heat calling her name and she turns to face him. He's standing by the door and she steps forward, invading his personal space, forcing him to take a step back. She's leaning into him and he thinks that's it, but closes the door behind him.

She rises above his chest and ghosts her lips over his. She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him into her embrace. She lets him go and steps back, daring him to come for her. And she takes another step. And then another one. He's so amazed with her being there, smiling, that he takes the bait and goes for her.

He's done this before, she knows this move and he's sure she remembers it well. He walks towards her and tangles his fingers into her hair behind her ear, letting a portion of his hand cups her jaw. Meanwhile his body fits hers into his own. His right leg steps between her legs, slightly bending her back; his left hand steadies her by griping tightly at her hips. He nuzzles her nose with his and claims her lips.

She's runs her fingers through his hair, tousling it completely. She grazes his scalp tearing a growl from deep his throat, and she knows there's no turning back. His tongue invades her mouth catching her off guard, but not entirely. She hums at feel of his hot tongue sliding across her palate and she sucks on it, sliding her tongue under his and then around it, slightly applying pressure as their tongues massage each other.

He pushes her jacket off her shoulders and arms, tossing it somewhere over the floor. There's no rush despite their hunger for one another. She's walking him to the bed and he doesn't care where she takes him, as long she's with him. His nails are scratching her nape and he's holding her tight against him, yet gently.

She keeps walking until her calves bump on the bed and she falls, taking him with her. She pushes herself up a bit and let her body have what it has been craving for: him. She just wants him. The weight of his body over hers makes her hips buckle under his.

It's raining outside. It's a thunderstorm. The only light in the room is coming from the lightening outside and they don't care. They should, but they don't. They don't want to see anything, they want to feel tonight. And they'll feel plenty.

He takes a second to adjust to the idea of Kate Beckett on his bed thrusting her hips into his. Their breathing is shallow and heavy, cheeks pink; pupils fully dilated in their darkened eyes. He sees her swollen lips blood-red, tousled hair, blurred makeup, and can't remember seeing anything sexier than that.

He takes his time and shifts to kiss her. He kisses her lips tenderly and nips at her lobe, humming into her ear. He lets her feel his chest vibration and_ – god - he wants her_. He sucks on her pulsing point on her neck and trails it down with his tongue, while his hands caress her sides from her hips to her breasts, cupping them.

With a tiny moan she arches her back giving him better access to her neck. He scrapes his teeth onto the column of her throat groaning, so she can feel the vibration, and then soothing the area all over with openmouthed kisses. His mouth goes south while his hands are massaging her breasts; teasing her already hard nipples, slightly pinching the tips between his fingertips and then slowly teasing them.

She teases his legs slightly scraping her foot onto their length. One of her hands scratch his scalp while her fingers run through his hair, and the other travels on his back tugging itself into his pants to grasp his butt. The thrust of her hips into is his pushing him down on her, and it makes him growl and thrust back.

His mouth ghosts her chest and when he reaches her scar, he stops. He traces its contour and then places a kiss on top of it. He turns his attention to her breasts using his hands to unbutton her button-down one by one, letting his fingers explore her cold skin; he feels every inch of her body shiver in anticipation and tense under his touch.

He scrapes his teeth over her nipples, one by one, taking them between his teeth. He scrapes his tongue on their tips, and sucks on them afterwards. He can only try to figure what they'll taste like when the bra is gone, and all the things he wants to do with them. He straddles her and sits over his heels to finish her buttons.

She sits up and he pushes the fabric off of her, revealing her soft and shivered skin to him. Quickly, her hands pull his shirt until she finds its hem. She kisses him passionately letting their tongues do their dance while she shifts them on the bed. Suddenly he's on his back and she's kissing his jaw, then his lobe and she nips at his pulsing point, making sure to leave a mark.

The only sounds in the room are their sharp breaths and the storm outside.

Beckett straddles him, letting her hips rock over his unconsciously from time to time. She slightly scrapes his Adam's apple and continues her path down his neck. Her delicate fingers work on his buttons slowly opening one by one; she places openmouthed kisses over the new exposed skin of his chest as she unbuttons his shirt.

His hand grip her hips tight and hooks two fingers into the waistband of her wet jeans, teasing her as he watches a shiver wash her body - with the flashes of light the storm gives them. With the other hand he cups her ass roughly gripping it, earning a gasp poured from her lips.

She slides her hips down his legs and finishes unbuttoning his shirt. She lets her tongue sink into his navel-

"_Oh god_" he growls to the feel of what she's doing to him.

-while her hot saliva drives him crazy. He can feel her mouth curling into a smile with his reaction under her chin. She blows cool air over her openmouthed kisses' path over his abdomen and rises up again, settling over his hips again. She pushes the fabric off his chest and runs her fingertips over his hot skin, making sure to tease his nipples on the way.

He sits up and lets her take off his shirt pressing her body into his to finish her task. He claims her lips and they get lost into their kiss. His fingers quickly work on her bra taking it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. He runs his tips over her skin, so smooth and cold that he can feel every single pore of her shivered skin in high relief.

He darts his tongue out and licks the tip of her nipples before taking each one into his mouth and sucking on them. She's arching her back in pleasure and he nips at her nipples, sucking them between his teeth; he flips them inside his mouth with his tongue and tears strangled cries from her. He's holding her tight against him seeing stars with the rock of her hips over his.

He shifts them again and rests between her legs. They're in no hurry to take their pants off. He brushes some hair locks away from her face and look into her green eyes. She smiles openly and giggles as she traces his jawline with her digits. She's so light and free that he barely recognizes her. He smiles back and sees this beautiful woman biting her lip, and he _knows_. It's always been her tell.

They crash their mouths together, tasting each other; slow but hungrily confessing their love through melted lips. His tongue traces her bottom lip tickling and teasing; daring her to let him in. Her tongue meets his and their tips slide together through each other's length, dueling for dominance.

His hands slide to her jeans, hooking two fingers from each hand into her waistband, over her hipbones, and teasing their way to her center to undo the button and the zipper. Her heart races in anticipation and the butterflies in her stomach are throwing _a big party_ right now. She arches her back giving him a better angle and look into his eyes.

He's amazed with his side of her. Her eyes are smiling and then her mouth is, too; suddenly she's biting her lip and she has these playful eyes; and he swear for his life he can hear some giggling when he kisses her navel and down, pulling her really tight wet jeans off of her. She lifts her legs and points her feet to the ceiling and he just cannot not kiss his way up to her feet; every new inch of exposed skin of her _long_ legs.

She has only her panties on and – _oh god _– it's matching her bra - somewhere in the room. He's placing openmouthed kisses from the top of her feet to her inner thighs and she makes room for him to fit between her legs. As his mouth approaches her groin he can already catch her scent, her arousal and it's just intoxicating.

He works his way up back to her mouth placing kisses form the hem of her panties, to her navel watching every muscle in her belly tense under his touch; then he kisses his way up to both her breasts, pinching her nipples with his teeth watching a shiver awake every single one of her pores and hardening even more her tips into his mouth. He runs his tongue up the column of her throat nipping at her pulse point and hums into her ear.

"Cas- _oh_" she moans his name and he swallows the rest of his name.

She rolls on top of him and bites her lip as she traces his abs again with her digits. She lowers herself and presses her naked body on top of his, letting her nipples tease his flesh and nips at his lobe. Her right hand is down on his pants, scraping the obvious bulge and moans into his ear at the feeling of his hardness under her touch. It's a low blow. It whirls his mind and he can't restrain the thrust of his hips into her hand.

She whispers "Do it again" into his ear and he's about to lose it when she breathes in sharply by the second time he bucks into her hand. Her strokes over his pants are driving him crazy and her tongue is doing things to his body he didn't know it was possible.

She lowers her body so she can face the bulge of his pants. She bites the fabric and uses her tongue to flip the button open. She looks at him with this smirk and he knows, _he just knows_, he's going down tonight. He can hear the zipper being opened and he can feel both her hands on his thighs, scratching them over the fabric and when he looks at her, his hips – filthy traitors – rocks into her mouth.

She nuzzles his member over his boxers and pushes his pants down and to the floor. Her hands travel up his legs enjoying every inch of what he's been hiding from her all these years, applying just the right pressure with her nails to reap shivers and growls from the bottom of his soul. And – _god_ – when she tugs her hands under his boxers' leg-holes, teasing so close to him to the point of feeling his heat, he's gone. Completely gone.

She scrapes her teeth over his member through the silk fabric and she just needs to taste him; and she's tempted. He puts his hands under his butt trying to not push her head on him because he really _really_ wants to and then he hears her voice, so shy, calling his name-

"_Rick_" he takes a deep breath and looks at her.

She pushes his boxers off his body ever so slowly and all she can hear are his sharp breaths. She looks into his eyes and flicks her eyes to his member, and then again into his eyes, asking a question they both know she does not need to ask; and he nods so many times more than necessary in agreement. He takes a deep breath and tries to not embarrass himself because the woman he loves just asked him if she can realize one of his fantasies.

She kisses his groin letting her tongue taste his soft skin; she brushes her lips on his tiny blonde hairs while she cups his balls, massaging them with those delicate fingers of hers. She nuzzles his throbbing member inhaling his scent, printing it into her memory.

He can feel her hard nipples teasing his inner thighs; her hot breath is too close to his balls than it should be and – _god, please_ – she's licking one of them, sucking on it ever so delicate, and lets him go with a _pop. _And then again with the other one. He wants with every cell of his body to touch her head, to feel her head moving under his fingers; hold her hair back so he can watch her. Her husky voice is telling him to –

"Can you hold my hair?"

Can he hold her hair? _Is she serious_? He just loves her. Period.

"Y-y-yeah" he gasps as his hands holds her locks.

She thanks him with a smile and they both know she only asked because he really _really_ was aching to do it; and it's ok, she doesn't mind. It actually helps.

Her tongue's tip is moistening his tip and it feels good. And when her hot and wet lips involves his head letting her saliva lubricate every inch of him, he can't keep his growls and the slightly push his hands and hips makes to try to go deeper. She hums in response and takes him inch by inch into her hot mouth.

She swallows hard at the feeling of his tip in her throat's walls and he almost faints. Slowly she starts to move in and out, holding the base of his cock with a tight grip; her thumb is pressing down his main vein. The pulse from the base to the tip that her grip gives him, it's almost too much, something entirely new; and when that same hand starts _vibrating _with really tiny strokes, he's sure he's gonna come into her mouth and spoil their first night because –

"_Oh my_ – Ka – fuck!" his eyes roll up delighted.

She's enjoying it herself. She teases his underside with her tongue slightly pressing his sensitive spot as her mouth strokes his cock; and the other hand is massaging his balls even so gently. Every single time she hums, he can feel his tiny seminal vesicles beginning to contract, desperate to release some of his building tension and he cannot stop her. He might have to find a way to stop her.

She tastes something promising - his pre-cum - and hums deeply. She lets him feel her hand vibrating, her lips sliding up and down around him and her hand slightly squeezing his balls - starting a series of tiny shocks - for a few seconds until she slowly begins to stop everything, one thing at a time. His heart is racing and she just sent him to the edge; and now she's riding him back careful enough to not frustrate him.

He flips her to her back and kisses her deeply, passionately. They're starting to feel the hurry, the need to go faster. Her lips are swollen, he can taste himself on her tongue and he cannot think of anything more arousing in his life.


	4. Bonding

**From: White Bishop**

**Scenario: Alexis and/or Martha goes Daughter/Mother Dearest on Kate, (Interogation about her intentions with respect to Rick.)**

**Rate: T**

**Caracters: Rick, Kate, Martha and Alexis**

**One-shot**

**I know I've been MIA for like 6 months. Really sorry about that. It took me 5 months to fix my notebook, couldn't find the damn led screen anywhere. **

**So, the fic from last chapter became a multichapter and it's called Touch (I'll be updating this one sometime soon) and so I won't continue it here in this fic. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this one, it's supposed to be funny, so... **

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

She knocks on the door.

Rick opens it "Oh… look who's here!"

Kate gives him a chaste kiss before entering the loft.

"Hi" She greets the girls already around the table.

"Grams… I think Dad didn't get your genes"

"You're absolutely right, kiddo."

Rick sits after Kate and asks his clan "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, Alexis mentioned you learned nothing from me."

"Here we go" Rick sighs.

"Honestly, Richard, I had higher expectations for you"

"Mother" Castle whines.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks shyly.

"You two should be able to face the wal-"

"-What Grams is trying to say is that you don't have to sneak out and knock on the door the next time we invite you to have breakfast with us-" Alexis gives her best grin.

"The whole point of us inviting you for breakfast, dear, was that you'd be already here, so you wouldn't hide in Richard's bedroom and eat there like every morning" Martha mocks.

"Oh-" Kate lets it out before she can think of swallowing it.

"-God" Rick sighs.

He manages to mumble a 'sorry' and she squeezes his hand under the table in response. They can do this… or they should be able to handle the two redheads anyway.

She didn't even get her morning coffee. He should know better by now.

Kate's anxious. Castle never saw her like this before. It's… intriguing.

"So, next time I'll-" She swallows thickly "-wait inside." Kate tries to bypass the embarrassment.

"That's the spirit! Everybody does the walk of shame someday, darling… there's nothing to be ashamed of"

Kate smiles "So, Alexis… are you excited about Columbia?"

"I don't know…"

"She's freaking out" Castle interjects.

"She doesn't really know what to expect, you know…" Martha explains.

"Didn't you talk to your father about it?"

"He's not really a role model when it comes to college" Alexis says.

"You wound me, ungrateful child." Rick mocks.

"Why not?" Kate inquires.

"Well," the girl begins-

"Because Alexis happened at college" Martha lets out.

"Oh" the detective should've known.

"Mother, it wasn't at college! It was a bit after-"

"Keep telling yourself that, kiddo, might convince yourself one day"

"You met my mom at college, didn't you?"

"Yes, your grandma set us-"

"I did not!"

"She was your student!" He insists.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"Guys? Kate's here, remember? Be polite" Alexis calls their attention.

"Anyway, Richard's college time was really wild"

"Well, I had my share of wild in college, too" Kate grins and meets his eyes.

"Really? Did you propose to your girlfriend, who did not want to marry you, and then had one night stand with your mother's student, got her pregnant and married her instead?"

"Not that wild, no." She bites back her laughter.

"Huh" Richard doesn't seem uncomfortable by the description.

"What?"

"Richard always had a thing for marriage. If Kyra had said yes you could be number 4, my dear"

Kate chokes on her orange juice "Wow"

"What? You two _are_ dating, right?" Alexis asks and bites her omelet.

Kate freezes. She knew this would happen someday. Not this soon, though.

_Soon_? Who is she trying to kid? It's been three weeks having breakfast at the loft (his bedroom, but that's not the point) _at least four times a week_ - and three at her apartment, but that's entirely _not the point either_.

"I-um… what's your definition of… um… dating?" She keeps her head down, like it's really no big deal.

Three sets of blue eyes raises from their plates to stare at her.

"Is there more than one?" The teen asks.

"Well, darling, you are here indeed more than often for just an _affair_-" Martha tries to stand by Alexis.

Rick should interject, he knows, but this is gonna be fun to watch, and for her sake she should find her own way to handle his mother and daughter.

"-and, of course, after four years-" Martha keeps pushing for an answer.

"So, are you two dating?" Alexis insists.

"What do you mean by dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kate asks a little too roughly "Isn't it too _dated_?" she mocks.

She looks around the table and there are the 3 sets of blue eyes staring at her.

"I suppose it's not then" She murmurs.

"Let's try this: Are you my father's _girlfriend_?"

"Girl friend or girlfriend?" He asks mocking his daughter, too.

Alexis raises her eyebrow at that.

"I-um… don't know, Alexis. I mean… we just-"

"I think it's a simple question-" The girl keeps pushing.

"Rick, a little help, please?" Kate whispers.

"Sorry… you're on your own" He smirks at that.

"As his family I think we should know the status of your relationship because, you know, there are many women out there willing to _date_ my son-"

"Mother!"

"Grams!"

"Oh god" Kate sighs.

"-what? It is true! He's a handsome not-so-young-anymore-man, wealthy and-"

"Not-so-young-anymore, Mother? Seriously? You, of all people-"

"Dad, not now!"

"The fact is, kiddo… you have more than enough breakfasts here for this to not be something more. And yet, here you are, slippery like wet soap, trying to bypass our concerns"

"In that case, I-um think we… are dating?" She looks at him in the eyes holding the question.

"Not so fast, young lady" Alexis fakes an old man's voice and everybody looks at her.

"I'm sorry?" She looks apprehensive.

"You can't come here and announce you're taking his custody just like that."

"It was you who asked-"

"Who are you and what did you do to my daughter?" Castle's amazed.

"I have a few questions… like a quick fire-test."

"Questions?" Beckett furrows her brows.

"So I can trust your care for him."

"Oh-kay? Shoot"

"If he was sick, with a cold or the flu, and starts to whine and wants to write his memoires, what would you do?"

"Do you seriously do that?" Kate turns to him.

"When she puts it like that-"

"Oh my god! You're such a baby, Castle!"

Alexis clears her throat.

"Oh… I-um… I'd remind him that he made me promise to not let him write his memoires. Ever"

"Huh" Alexis writes something down "And if he wants to eat whip cream for lunch, would you let him?"

"I'd persuade him that it's a waste of whip cream" Kate winks.

"Ew!" The girl takes a moment to recompose "What would you do if a fan asked him to sign her chest in front of you?"

"I'd arrest her for solicitation"

"Oh, she's good!" Martha whispers to Alexis.

"If he was kidnapped how much would you pay for ransom?"

"Not a penny. After an afternoon of his annoying-_research_-questions _they'd pay me _

to take him back"

"You wound me, Detective." He pouts.

Alexis giggles.

"What if he wants to shadow someone else?"

"I'd have to get a new partner..."

"That's _never_ gonna happen" He protests.

"Why not?" The 3 of them asks him at the same time.

"Because... I'm a valuable – yet free – asset to the team"

The women roll their eyes.

"Gates would throw a party in celebration" Beckett teases him.

"She would, wouldn't she?" He sighs "I'm wearing her down…"

They chuckle.

"What would you do if he was behind on his deadline and kept stalling?" the young woman asks.

"I think… I'm not a babysitter?" Alexis stares at her "But I'd cuff him to his desk 'til he got his stuff done" Kate corrects herself.

"Huh" Alexis writes something down.

"What if I had to go to the bathroom?"

"Don't worry, Castle… I'd leave you with dippers or a empty bottle."

"Haha… funny you"

"In that case, I, Alexis Castle, declare you, Kate Beckett, my father's official girlfriend-"

"-don't I have a say in this?!" Castle objects.

"Not really, no" Alexis declares and sips her orange juice.

"Richard, you've learned nothing about love from me, at all"

"I sure hope so, Mother" Rick winks at his mother.

"I think we should do something together, just us girls-" Alexis points out.

"What about me?!" Castle whines.

"We should go shopping-" Martha

"Oh, that'd be nice!" Alexis sounds excited "What do you think, Kate? Will you join us?"

"I-I-sure. Why not?"

"- and then spend the day at the spa" Martha searches for her son's card in his wallet "Where's your credit card, darling?"

"No-no-no" Castle objects again.

"What, Castle? You're the one who said we should bond and stuff…" Kate gets up and grabs her purse.

"Yes, Dad… nothing makes us bond like a shopping spree…" Alexis walks backwards towards the front door.

"-and a day at the spa" Martha adds waving the credit card.

"Sounds like you're bonding with my credit card-"

"Don't forget to do the dishes, kiddo" Martha shouts closing the door behind her.


	5. 2x04 - Busted

**I was re-watching this episode and it just came out. I love this scene.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Beckett sits on the toilet with his book. She finds a comfortable position and begins to look for the damned sex scene-

"Ah-ha!" Castle exclaims popping his head out to see her in her stall.

Nearly scared to death, Beckett asks him whispering "Castle, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were reading it."

Shit. Busted –so, _so busted_.

"I-was-I-w" double shit.

"It's on page 105, by the way"

"What?!"

"That sex scene you're looking for – and agent Grey was right: it's steamy…" He smirks.

"I wasn't-"

"See you tomorrow"

Shock doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Castle, wait!" She shouts.

She's a respected Detective for crying out loud. He waited for her to sneak into the bathroom just so he could bust her? Really? It sounds like Castle. Why wouldn't he do it?

And again… she practically begged for it for the last couple of days – but it won't go unpunished. No way in hell that he can get away with it!

"Yes, Detective?" He knows he should run for his life, though he's Castle "Maybe you want my sultry voice to picture it, too?"

He's got a death wish tonight, that's it. He's walking towards her again, cornering her back to her stall. And she's backing away, giving him the incentive to keep going.

This is wrong. She should tell him that it's way off boundaries to barge into the girl's room and bust her and "Wh-what if I wasn't with your book?"

"Come again?"

"What if I wasn't reading it, Castle? You can't-"

"Know what I think? I think you're not mad that I'm here..." He mocks her – his breath too close to her ear for his own sake "I think you're embarassed because I caught you when you're _desperately_ trying to find that sex scene".

Shit. Triple shit. "Cas-I"

"So, tell me, Detective... He brushes a lock behind her ear "Was it just a fan's curiosity or did you _had_ to know how I fantasized about you? About _us._" His thumb parts her lips as he asks.

Damn. Is she so transparent? Shit. Shit. Shit. She was too eager to find the sex scene and he saw it. He saw her fingers fumbling with the pages to find it.

He comes closer with his body, she can feel the heat coming from him and she can't quite push him away because she's still in shock.

He tangles his hand in her hair and whispers to her "Do you want me to tell you all the dirty things Nikki does to Rook, Kate? Do you?"

Her eyes flutter shut and she holds her breath. This isn't going the way it was supposed to. She's supposed to tell him about boundaries and personal space because right now he's not respecting hers at all – and it feels too good.

His hot breath is sending tingles through her body and when he bites on her ear her entire body shivers beneath him.

"Do you want me to tell you the way he bites on her ear" his husky voice melts her "the way he kisses her jaw and her neck-" and his lips trail across her jaw, her neck "And the way he pushes her body into his, holts her up the wall-" immediately her legs are wrapped around his waist "so, you _do_ know" he teases.

He wasn't expecting for her to be so responsive to him. Damn, he hopes her gun is on her desk. He's got her backed up against the stall of the precinct bathroom. He's in so much trouble right now…

It's her move, he keeps telling himself. If she doesn't-

"Oh" his breath escapes from his lungs. Did her hips just roll into his? "Beckett- wh-what are you doing?" He's done what he came to do. He busted her and he pushed her buttons. He disarmed her. His win. But this- her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips rolling into his – this was not in his plans whatsoever. Well, it was always in his plans, but not for tonight though.

Her response comes with a new roll of her hips and her hungry lips on his. Her tongue is hot, slick and demanding. She's attacking him and _god_ he can't keep his thoughts straight for much longer.

It's tight. It barely fits them both in there and her back is holding her against the stall's division and her feet rests on the other division, across her, either side of his hips. One of her hands slips into his pants and gropes his butt pushing him into her as the other obscenely scrapes the bulge of his pants.

"Kate-Beckett"

"That's my name, Castle"

"Wait- just think about this for a second-"

"Castle, I'm gonna count to three. When I get to the 2, if you're not done taking my pants off-"

Her eyes are on fire and he is willing to get badly burned. Oh yes, he is.

"Aren't you pants off limits? Your whole personal space and-"

"Are you kidding me?" She looks mad "One. One and a half."

"Are you sure?"

She pushes him against the stall's division "Get. My. Pants. Off. Now!" She huffs as she undoes his belt, button and zipper. In absolutely no time his boxes are shoved down his legs and "One and _three quarters_" ugh, her tone is nasty.

Her hand is stroking him and he's fumbling with her button and zipper, pushing the jeans down her cheeks, up her thighs and then her panties are following and he can't get passed her knees in their current position.

"Close enough" she pants pushing him closer by his cock. She lets him go and holds on the stall over her head for support.

He lifts her top above her breasts and leaves it there. Her jacket doesn't get in the way so it stays on its place. "This is so _beyond _compare to Nikki" he states as his lips close around her nipples, one at a time-

"How so?" She pants harder at the feel of his fingers finding her ready to go.

"Damn" He grunts. She's dripping wet and she wants him to talk dirty to her, talk dirty about Nikki and Rook – and all his fantasies about him and Kate.

"First of all, she's hot, but you're perfect. She doesn't let out these tiny little moans that are -_oh god_ - and her scent isn't nearly as much intoxicating as yours and god, you're wet. You're so wet and hot and tight and- _oh_" his pre-cum spills out as his cock twitches to get her heat.

His fingers are damp with her juices, curling inside her as her walls clench around them.

"Sounds like you two have some – _oh god_ – history" Beckett tries to push a button.

"Not at all… I'm just a _voyeur_. See, I-"

"Get inside, Castle. Now" She pleas.

He positions himself at her entrance and steals a kiss from her. His hips bucks into her and his head enters an inch. One more push and he's half in.

Shit. She's tight. So very hot and tight. His hands grips her hips and stills her as he pushes all the way in. Her head lolls back and his rests at her shoulder, both of them panting.

It's painful to adjust to his size, he's quite big and it's been a while for her, so she should take this slow and "Fuck me, Castle." The words come out like a plea, begging for her life.

She wants him _now_.

He angles her hips, pulling her down a bit and starts fucking her hard. His pace is short, hard and precise. "You are so more like Nikki Heat than you realize" he pants rolling his eyes up.

She laughs openly and drags him for a kiss panting into his mouth as her hands tousle his hair and it feels just like she thought it would "Come with me" She pants, unable to hold back anymore.

He grips her tighter and fucks her harder as she comes apart in his arms, convulsing violentaly and dragging him with her, pumping his hot liquid deep into her.

His body melts into hers. They're holding onto each other since his knees failed him miserably after his release.

"And this" she gestures between them "won't come out in the next book, right? And in any other, actually."

"If Nikki was nearly close to this, to _you_, I would never share her in any book."

"So, this is the steamy scene from Nikki and Rook?" Beckett teases.

"Why Detective… I'm a writer. I'm spoiler-free." His smirk is contagious.

She looks disappointed and he immediately corrects himself "But If you want I can give you a private session and read to you, while you take your hot bath and drink your wine, Detective."

She blushes. Damn him.


End file.
